conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Republic
The United Republic of Liberty, commonly known as the United Republic, is a nation located in North America spanning the eastern seaboard of North America, various islands of the Caribbean, and the territory of Cape Verde. It is made up of 41 states, the newest one being Cuba. Over 245 million citizens live in the United Republic which is over 2.3 million square miles in size. Its capital is Mayflower with President Walter Montgomery and Vice President James Harrison leading the nation. History United States of America Credit to Wikipedia In the early days of colonization many settlers were subject to shortages of food, disease and attacks from Native Americans. Native Americans were also often at war with neighboring tribes and allied with Europeans in their colonial wars. At the same time however many natives and settlers came to depend on each other. Settlers traded for food and animal pelts, natives for guns, ammunition and other European wares. Natives taught many settlers where, when and how to cultivate corn, beans and squash in the frontier. European missionaries and others felt it was important to "civilize" the Indians and urged them to concentrate on farming and ranching without depending on hunting and gathering. After Columbus' first voyage to the New World in 1492 other explorers and settlement followed into the Floridas and the American Southwest. There were also some French attempts to colonize the east coast, and later more successful settlements along the Mississippi River. Successful English settlement on the eastern coast of North America began with the Virginia Colony in 1607 at Jamestown and the Pilgrims' Plymouth Colony in 1620. Early experiments in communal living failed until the introduction of private farm holdings. The continent's first elected legislative assembly, Virginia's House of Burgesses created in 1619, and the Mayflower Compact, signed by the Pilgrims before disembarking, established precedents for the pattern of representative self-government and constitutionalism that would develop throughout the American colonies. With the 1732 colonization of Georgia, the 13 colonies that would become the United States of America were established. All had local governments with elections open to most free men, with a growing devotion to the ancient rights of Englishmen and a sense of self-government stimulating support for republicanism. With extremely high birth rates, low death rates, and steady settlement, the colonial population grew rapidly. Relatively small Native American populations were eclipsed. The Christian revivalist movement of the 1730s and 1740s known as the Great Awakening fueled interest in both religion and religious liberty. The American Revolution was the first successful colonial war of independence against a European power. Americans had developed an ideology of "republicanism" that held government rested on the will of the people as expressed in their local legislatures. They demanded their rights as Englishmen, “no taxation without representation”. The British insisted on administering the empire through Parliament, and the conflict escalated into the American Revolutionary War. The Congress adopted the Declaration of Independence, on July 4, 1776, proclaiming that humanity is created equal in their inalienable rights. That date is now celebrated annually as America's Independence Day. In 1777, the Articles of Confederation established a weak government that operated until 1789. Britain recognized the independence of the United States following their defeat at Yorktown. In the peace treaty of 1783, American sovereignty was recognized from the Atlantic coast west to the Mississippi River. Nationalists led the Philadelphia Convention of 1787 in writing the United States Constitution, and it was ratified in state conventions in 1788. The federal government was reorganized into three branches for their checks and balances in 1789. The Bill of Rights, forbidding federal restriction of personal freedoms and guaranteeing a range of legal protections, was adopted in 1791. From 1820 to 1850, Jacksonian democracy began a set of reforms which included wider male suffrage, and it led to the rise of the Second Party System of Democrats and Whigs as the dominant parties from 1828 to 1854. The U.S. annexed the Republic of Texas in 1845 during a period of expansionist Manifest Destiny. The 1846 Oregon Treaty with Britain led to U.S. control of the present-day American Northwest. Victory in the Mexican-American War resulted in the 1848 Mexican Cession of California and much of the present-day American Southwest. The California Gold Rush of 1848–49 spurred western migration and the creation of additional western states. After the American Civil War, new transcontinental railways made relocation easier for settlers, expanded internal trade and increased conflicts with Native Americans. Over a half-century, the loss of the buffalo was an existential blow to many Plains Indians cultures. In 1869, a new Peace Policy sought to protect Native-Americans from abuses, avoid further warfare, and secure their eventual U.S. citizenship. Following the 1860 election of Abraham Lincoln, the first president from the largely anti-slavery Republican Party, conventions in thirteen states ultimately declared secession and formed the Confederate States of America, while the U.S. federal government maintained secession was illegal. The ensuing war was at first for Union, then after 1863 as casualties mounted and Lincoln delivered his Emancipation Proclamation, a second war aim became abolition of slavery. The war remains the deadliest military conflict in American history, resulting in the deaths of approximately 620,000 soldiers as well as many civilians. Following the Union victory in 1865, three amendments to the U.S. Constitution prohibited slavery, made the nearly four million African Americans who had been slaves U.S. citizens, and promised them voting rights. The war and its resolution led to a substantial increase in federal power aimed at reintegrating and rebuilding the Southern states while ensuring the rights of the newly freed slaves. Rapid economic development at the end of the 19th century produced many prominent industrialists, and the U.S. economy became the world's largest. Dramatic changes were accompanied by social unrest and the rise of populist, socialist, and anarchist movements.104 This period eventually ended with the beginning of the Progressive Era, which saw significant reforms in many societal areas, including women's suffrage, alcohol prohibition, regulation of consumer goods, greater antitrust measures to ensure competition, and attention to worker conditions. The United States remained neutral at the outbreak of World War I in 1914, though by 1917, it joined the Allies, helping to turn the tide against the Central Powers. President Woodrow Wilson took a leading diplomatic role at the Paris Peace Conference of 1919 and advocated strongly for the U.S. to join the League of Nations. However, the Senate refused to approve this, and did not ratify the Treaty of Versailles that established the League of Nations. The United States was at first effectively neutral during World War II's early stages but began supplying material to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the Empire of Japan launched a surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, prompting the United States to join the Allies against the Axis powers. Allied conferences at Bretton Woods and Yalta outlined a new system of international organizations that placed the United States and Soviet Union at the center of world affairs. As an Allied victory was won in Europe, a 1945 international conference held in San Francisco produced the United Nations Charter, which became active after the war. After World War II the United States and the Soviet Union jockeyed for power during what is known as the Cold War, driven by an ideological divide between capitalism and communism. They dominated the military affairs of Europe, with the US and its NATO allies on one side and the USSR and its Warsaw Pact allies on the other. The US developed a policy of "containment" toward Soviet bloc expansion. While they engaged in proxy wars and developed powerful nuclear arsenals, the two countries avoided direct military conflict. The U.S. often opposed Third World left-wing movements that it viewed as Soviet-sponsored. American troops fought Communist Chinese and North Korean forces in the Korean War of 1950–53. At home, the US experienced sustained economic expansion and a rapid growth of its population and middle class. Millions moved from farms and inner cities to large suburban housing developments. The Soviet Union's 1957 launch of the first artificial satellite and its 1961 launch of the first manned spaceflight initiated a "Space Race" in which the United States became the first to land a man on the moon in 1969. A growing Civil Rights movement used nonviolence to confront segregation and discrimination, with Martin Luther King Jr. becoming a prominent leader and figurehead. A combination of court decisions and legislation, culminating in the Civil Rights Act of 1964, sought to end racial discrimination. The 1970s and early 1980s saw the onset of stagflation. After his election in 1980, President Ronald Reagan responded to economic stagnation with free market oriented reforms, and transitioned from a foreign policy of containment of Soviet influence to a more aggressive "rollback" strategy. The late 1980s brought a "thaw" in relations with the USSR, and the collapse of the socialist Soviet Union in 1991 finally ended the Cold War. Carolina Republic In June of 1994, South Carolina Governor Rick Dales proposed the idea of independance from the United States to the South Carolina legislature after several disagreements between the state and the federal government. Many SC congressmen supported the idea and called the secession to go into effect. The proposal created controversy nationwide as many Americans feared another Civil War. President Bill Clinton attacked Governor Dales and the South Carolina Government calling them "radical sectionalists", which caused more South Carolinians to support the secession. A series of votes took place in the South Carolina and on August 13th, 1994, SC announced its plans to seceed. Controversy exploded across America as the US would lose a state. The Carolina Republic was officially formed on October 20, 1994 with the signing of the Carolina Independence. Two months later, North Carolina joined the Carolina Republic as border conflicts arose, especially around the Charlotte Metropolitan Area. President Clinton began to push for reunification, but the Republic refused to comply with the United States as Rick Dales and the Carolina Council called Bill Clinton and the US federal government "tyrants". In April of 1995, Georgia joined the Carolina Republic as the state governor was very supportive of the new nation. With the country growing and becoming less reliant on the United States, Prime Minister Rick Dales soon demanded all US Military bases within the country to be removed by the end of the year. A cold war began to brew between Carolina and the United States as both governments began to grow distaste between each other. By the end of 1995, Tennessee, Alabama, Mississippi, and Florida joined Carolina. In the dawn of the new year, Bill Clinton proposed the Unitary Act, a plan for each state to lose most of its power and to be controlled by the United States Federal Government. Many southern and conservative states were furious by the idea, sparking many to plan to secede to Carolina. Dales soon began to plan for a much larger and more powerful republic to form, known as the United Republic of Liberty. United Republic of Liberty Formation With the proposal of the Unitary Act, states such as Texas, Missouri, Kansas, and many others, threatened secession from the United States of America. Rick Dales welcomed the idea and encouraged the states to join the republic. Meetings began to take place in the Capitol of Columbia, debating the plans for a new nation. Dales described his plan as a nation "composed of several commonwealths" and "having a President and a Prime Minister". In March, the states of Louisiana, Texas, Arkansas, Missouri, Oklahoma, and Kansas planned to secede from the United States and join the new republic, however the Carolina government said that they must wait until a greater nation is formed. On May 1st, 1996, the Liberty Pact was signed, establishing the United Republic of Liberty and forming the 13 states. Following the formation of Liberty, the United States began to collapse as freedoms were restricted on citizens and state governments. With the major loss of democracy in the US, the states of Kentucky, Virginia, and Iowa officially seceded from United States in 1997. Several oil companies were soon drilling in the oil-rich sections of Liberty, causing a massive boom in the Libertonian economy. Rick Dales welcomed industrialization of Liberty to help expand the economy and to help the unemployed to find jobs. In 1998, West Virginia and Pennsylvania seceded from the United States to Liberty as states continued to demand freedom from oppressive rule. Clinton continued to speak out against Liberty's expansion, however President Dales fought back saying that "tyrants will always fight against freedom". In 2001, US President George W. Bush was sworn into office promising to reduce tensions between Liberty and the US. Bush met with President Dales in Columbia as he explained how he would help calm tensions between the US and Liberty. In September, the World Trade Center and the Pentagon were attacked by radical Islamic terrorists, with one of the hijacked planes going down in the Libertonian state of Pennsylvania. Liberty decided to aid the United States in the October invasion of Afghanistan, helping US-Libertonian relations to improve for the time being. In 2002, the US states of Maryland, Delaware, New Jersey, New York, Connecticut, Rhode Island, and the District of Columbia, officially seceded from the US to Liberty, causing the US to move its capital to Olympia. These secessions helped push for the construction of Liberty's new capital, Mayflower, which was intended to replace the capital of Columbia. Ground was broken in Northampton County, Pennsylvania, in January of 2003 along with the secession of Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, and Maine. That year, Liberty assisted the US with an invasion of Ba'athist Iraq, along with the United Kingdom, Denmark, Australia, and Poland. In 2004, the Operation of International Intelligence obtained information of Pakistan backing terrorist groups such as al-Qaeda and the Taliban. President Dales soon visited India to help set up an alliance to defeat the Pakistani government. Indian President A. P. J. Abdul Kalam and the Indian government soon tied themselves closely to the United Republic of Liberty as several treaties and military agreements were filled between the two nations. Liberty soon decided not to recognize Pakistan and expressed support of sovereignty of India over Pakistan. In 2005, the Bahamas and Jamaica joined Liberty after several economic and political collapses. Liberty soon decided to annex the African islands of Cape Verde as many activists wanted control of a stronger country. Puerto Rico soon joined Liberty in 2006 after many citizens wanted statehood in the republic as many did not want to be under US control. Cuba soon had a great sweep of nationalism and imperialism as they felt that they were surrounded by the United Republic. The small nation attacked the states of Jamaica, Puerto Rico, and the Bahamas with brute force. Recently elected President Walter Montgomery soon turned to the National Council to declare war on Cuba, with the National Council voting in favor of war. The US, UK, France, Germany, and Canada came to immediate aid of Liberty as well as non-NATO member nations such as Israel and India. With the beginning of the Caribbean War, the United Republic, Canada, Israel, India, and the Soviet Union soon formed the International Organization of Allied Nations, an international alliance designed to combat various enemies. The new organization opened with the member nations declaring war on Cuba. In 2009, a democratic revolution against the oppressive government of Iran and formed a new nation called the Republic of West Iran. Liberty showed great support for West Iran, helping the new nation build a military and government. In March, East Iran and Pakistan attacked West Iran, causing the IOAN nations to declare war on Islamic Iran. Libertonian forces were soon sent to the Middle East to defend West Iran, India, and Israel. The United Republic was accused of being "imperialistic" by President Barack Obama due to it's campaigns in Iraq and Pakistan, beginning hostilities between the US and the UR. Another revolution broke out in the Middle East in the Kurdish regions of Iraq, Iran, Syria, and Turkey in 2011. The United Republic and Iran supported the Kurds, beginning with the Kurdish regions in Iran released from Persian control. Turkey refused to agree with Libertonian negotiations, igniting a diplomatic crisis between the two. Liberty began backing Kurdish rebels in Turkey with funds, weapons, and training. Eventually, Turkey declared war on the newly formed Federal Republic of Kurdistan by August, igniting the Kurdistan War between Turkey and Kurdistan. The United Republic, Israel, Iran, and Germany promptly intervened in favor of Kurdistan, marking the beginning of the American Cold War. The United States and United Kingdom backed Turkey in September, in which President Walter Montgomery stated that their actions were supporting "tyranny and oppression against innocent civilians." Foreign Affairs In 2001, the United Republic of Liberty officially ended its plan to be an isolationist country and aided the United States in the invasion of Afghanistan. With Liberty's rapidly expanding military, Liberty invaded Ba'athist Iraq along side the United States. The United Republic soon decided to help Israel in case of an attack from its Arab and Islamic neighbors. Following President Dales' condemnation on the People's Republic of China for tyrannical and abusive leadership, the government launched a cyber attack on Liberty's eastern power grid, causing the Great Blackout of 2004. Once China was discovered to be responsible, the Libertonian federal government placed sanctions against China and declared it to be an enemy of the nation. In 2006, the United Republic aided India during the Cashmere War as Chinese and Pakistani forces attacked northern India, boosting Indo-Libertonian relations. With the election of President Walter Montgomery, he soon decided to make Liberty a leader in world affairs, taking actions when necessary, beginning with aid to India and Israel. Montgomery's Conservative Party soon grasped a pro-Israeli stance opposed to the Liberal and Green Parties, who showed distaste for the State of Israel. During 2006, Cuba soon had a surge of nationalism and a hatred for the United Republic, calling the nation an "imperialist warmonger". In October, Cuba shot down a D-30 bomber flying over the island, headed towards Cape Verde. Montgomery took the action as a threat of war and soon invaded the island of Cuba. The Cuban military was vastly outnumbered by both units and technology, ending the authoritarian rule of Cuba and the induction of the island as an occupied territory. Following the end of Cuba's dictatorship, Venezuela, Brazil, Peru, Uruguay, and Argentina united to form the People's Federation of South America, boasting of a massive military and oil supplies, led by General Juan Mendez. The Federation continued to bombard Libertonian controlled Cuba and soon gained support from China after Liberty's new sanctions against the communist nation. In 2007, a coup d'état in Mexico soon brought tensions closer to Liberty as the Mexican Federation arose as a South American puppet state. George W. Bush soon signed an alliance with Liberty and Canada to defend themselves in case of an invasion from the communist neighbors. Across the Pacific Ocean, China soon grew a strong urge of imperialism and nationalism, frightening the nations of Taiwan, South Korea, and Japan, but above all, the United Republic of Liberty. During May of that year, Taiwan and Japan were attacked by Chinese military units, while South Korea was attacked by its northern neighbor. The United Republic and the United States took immediate action against China and North Korea, however were severely outnumbered by the time they reached Asia. In August, Taiwan, Japan, and South Korea officially surrendered to China and North Korea, with Taiwan going to China, South Korea uniting with the north, and Japan split up between Sino-Korean control. Following the Chinese victory, China soon promised military assistance to the Federation of South America to defeat the "capitalist pigs", soon stirring up not only the US and Liberty, but the European Union as well. In 2008, China, Mexico, and South America attacked Liberty, the US, Canada, the UK, and India, officially starting the Third World War. Chinese forces sieged the Libertonian cities of New York and Boston, while Mexican and South American forces sieged Texas and many other southern states. Liberty soon set out to fortify Mayflower and to fortify the eastern side of the Mississippi River to prevent a further invasion, while the US was busy fortifying the Rocky Mountains. Canada suffered harshly from the invasion as Stephen Harper and the Canadian government fled Ottawa to Edmonton and let the eastern provinces into Libertonian defense and occupation. In 2009, Russia soon came to Liberty's aid as Walter Montgomery had a pro-Russian view during the war. Vladimir Putin was firmly against China's actions and soon led an onslaught attack on the occupied territories, surprising Asia and the West. Government The federal government of Liberty is a Federal Semi-Presidential Constitutional Republic and was originally a Constitutional Republic during the Carolina Republic. The government is divided up into three branches, the executive, the legislative, and the judicial. In the executive branch, there is the President, the Vice President, and the Cabinet. The legislative branch is made up of the National Council of Liberty, which is further divided into the Senate and House of Diplomats. The Judicial Branch is made up of the Superior Court of Liberty and has 7 superior court justices, which are appointed by the President. Executive The executive branch of the federal government is one of three federal government branches. Its positions include the President, the Vice President, and the Cabinet, which is divided up into further positions. The President is regarded as the highest position of the executive branch. Each President serves terms of six years and can run up to three terms except in emergencies The President has the power to veto laws passed by the National Council, declare war, and to impeach members of the National Council and the Superior Court. The National Council and the Vice President can refuse the President's orders, such as a veto or a declaration of war, by a vote between the Senate and the House of Diplomats. Several requirements to become President of Liberty must be met. To become President, you must be a Libertonian born citizen, you must be 25 years old or older, you must be able to understand English, and you must have been a permanent citizen of Liberty. A new requirement that will go into effect on May 1, 2021, is that you must have service in the United Republic Armed Defense. The Vice President is the second in command. Each Vice President can serve terms of six years and can run up to three terms. The Vice President has the power to veto laws and appoint members of the Cabinet. Unlike the President, the Vice President cannot impeach members of government but can refuse the President's decision. The Vice President of Liberty does not bear many tasks except for being the first in the line of secession of the President. Legislative The legislative branch is made up of the National Council of Liberty, which is further divided into the Senate and House of Diplomats. The main purpose of the legislative branch is to review and draft new laws for the President to either approve or veto once receiving a 66% majority vote. The National Council also can decide to impeach either the President or the Vice President by a series of votes. For example, if a President's approval rating drops below 24%, the Council must take a vote on whether or not to impeach the President or Vice President. The House of Diplomats is the largest house of the National Council as its members are based off of the population of the states. Each diplomat serves terms of two years and can run up to three terms. Currently, Texas leads with the most diplomats and Delaware and Vermont being with the least. The Senate, however, is represented by equality. Each commonwealth receives two senators each, who can serve for four years with a maximum of two terms. Both houses congregate each time a law, bill, or impeachment proposal is up for its fate. The two houses must join together every May for the State of the Republic, delivered by the President. Judicial The Judicial Branch is made up of the Superior Court which is controlled by 5 justices who are appointed by the Cabinet and the President. The purpose of the Judicial Branch is to determine whether laws are constitutional, if a politician is corrupt, or to try to override a Presidential order. The Superior Court is the smallest branch of the federal government as it contains very few members but maintains the same power every other federal branch. Geography of Liberty The geography of Liberty is very diverse, with the constant cold weather in Newfoundland & Labrador and sub-tropical climates in Florida and Cuba, mountains in Pennsylvania and long plains in Kansas and Oklahoma. States The United Republic consists of several states, listed in what order they were added to the Republic. *1. South Carolina (1996) *2. North Carolina (1996) *3. Georgia (1996) *4. Tennessee (1996) *5. Florida (1996) *6. Alabama (1996) *7. Mississippi (1996) *8. Louisiana (1996) *9. Texas (1996) *10. Oklahoma (1996) *11. Kansas (1996) *12. Arkansas (1996) *13. Missouri (1996) *14. Virginia (1997) *15. Kentucky (1997) *16. West Virginia (1998) *17. Ohio (1999) *18. Indiana (1999) *19. Pennsylvania (1999) *20. Illinois (2000) *21. Wisconsin (2000) *22. Michigan (2001) *23. Maryland (2002) *23. Washington D.C. (incorporated into Maryland) (2002) *24. New Jersey (2003) *25. New York (2003) *26. Connecticut (2004) *27. Rhode Island (2005) *28. Massachusetts (2006) *29. New Hampshire (2006) *30. Vermont (2006) *31. Maine (2006) *32. Alaska (2007) *33. The Bahamas (2007) *34. New Brunswick (2012) *35. Nova Scotia (2012) *36. Prince Edward Island (2012) *37. Newfoundland and Labrador (2012) *38. Quebec (2012) *39. Ontario (2012) *40. Puerto Rico (2012) *41. Cuba (2013) Largest Cities Category:Republic of Liberty Category:Countries Category:Nations